Total Drama : Pahkitew Island 20,An OC Story
by Totaldramafan102
Summary: In this new season, Chris brings in 22 new campers. With co-host Totaldramafan102( you can call me Fanny in this story) what challenges will the campers have to face. This is a OC story so send in your OC application soon. (Apps Open.)
1. Applications

Hello there, it me Totaldramafan102. You may have read my other fanfic but this is my first one that is not a crossover series. I came up with the idea since I was bored and I saw some other people do their own season of total drama in their fanfictions. I have the idea down but there is a small problem, I missing the cast members. I already have 5 OC but I need 17 more. Please send in your OC in this application and I see what I can do. Also, if you have any ideas for challenges please PM me or place it in the review. Thank you, here the applications form:

Full name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:  
Body type:  
Markings:  
Hair style/color:  
Eyes color:  
Skin tone:  
Nationality:  
Would they be a hero or villain:  
Allergies:  
Every day outfit:.  
Swimwear:  
Sleepwear:  
Formal wear:  
Personality overall:  
Likes:  
Dislike:

Strength:

Weakness:  
Family and friends at home:  
Enemies at home:  
Fears:  
Talents/hobbies:  
Currently in a relationship:  
Do you like one:  
What kind of relationship:  
Bio/history:  
Audition tape:

Those are the application forms. I will announce the winner as soon as possible ok. Please review, PM, or spread the word about this story.


	2. the cast so far

So here is the cast so far. Let's start with my OCs:

Rosie Hollister-the friendly explorer (Me)

Danny Peters- the mischievous prankster (Me)

Aelita Green-the shy musician (Me)

Alex Wolves- the kind spirit (Me)

Tina Smith- the MPD girl (Me)

Kaitlin Drewson- the good twin (ChocolateCoveredBubbles)

Tiana Drewson- the Bad twin (ChocolateCoveredBubbles)

Skyler Bale- The Autistic EPD (ChocolateCoveredBubbles)

Zachary Wontora- The Party Starter (Flim-Flam Brothers)

Sapphire Morris-The Hopeless Romantic (TDSuperFan)

Dana Sanguri-the Nice and doesn't talk too much unless asked too (ScentlessFlower20)

Jared Reed- A Traumatized Genius (archie103)

Sebastián Raven- the good street boy (The hazel-eyed bookworm)

Ruby Eleanor Norman- tough outcast (zombiefear101)

If your OC didn't get pick, don't worry. They can still be pick, I just waiting for more applications to make sure. Also, even though they might not get pick on the show, they have a chance to be helpers on the aftermath show. Now, some of you ask if it ok not to do the audition tapes. It is ok but it helps me understand the character better. Here is the application for two of my OC character if you want.

Full name: Rosie Hollister  
Nickname: Rose  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female

Sexuality: straight

Stereotype: the friendly explorer  
Body type: pretty normal for a 16 year old, no large chest.  
Markings: none  
Hair style/color: long black hair in a ponytail  
Eyes color: brown  
Skin tone: light  
Nationality: American Canadian, some Spanish from her moms side  
Would they be a hero or villain: hero  
Allergies: none  
Every day outfit: silver top with a open purple sweater, black pants with purple and black shoes, silver star earrings and a purple star necklace..  
Swimwear: a purple one-piece bathing suit  
Sleepwear: purple pajama shirt with black pajama pants  
Formal wear: a silver dress that goes to her knees, with a purple sash around the middle with silver heals with purple strap. She still has her necklace and earrings.  
Personality overall: is very caring and kind to her friends, she dreams of exploring new places and new people and is always happy to help. She also smart and a quick thinker and tricking her is not easy. She athletic and flexible with fast reflexive, though sometimes the reflexives tend to backfire.  
Likes: adventure stories, traveling, making friend, sometimes read or draws, and she took some gymnastic classes at some point in her childhood.  
Dislike: bullies, broccoli, twilight books, fighting (only will fight if she has to.)

Strength: agile, flexible, quick thinking, strong, not easy to trick

Weakness: she may be strong but she can go overboard sometime or use all of her energy or stamina too quickly.  
Family and friends at home: mother who works at a library, father who use to traveled the world with his wife but now is a geography teacher and in the summer a part time counselor and takes his daughters hiking in the summer too, sister Kari who is now in college studying to be a lawyer. Friends her best friend Sophia, her cousin Melody, and her friend Ben.  
Enemies at home: she know Danny, but she doesn't really call him her enemy but they don't get along to well.  
Fears: go in a mine because of an incident that happens when she was young.  
Talents/hobbies: has good flexibility and is good with gymnastic, also good with mountain climbing and hiking. Also swimming, talking, exploring, and sometimes drawing.  
Currently in a relationship: no  
Do you like one: yes  
What kind of relationship: a kind, cute, funny, caring, fun loving boy who like adventure and or action/Comedy movies.  
Bio/history: Rosie is a kind girl who loves adventure. She want to travel the world like her parents did. She meets Danny around the age of 11 and he pulled a prank on her. He kept doing that and she said she would never forgive him. She get good grades and enjoys the great outdoors. She doesn't tell why she afraid to go in a mine unless she trust them enough. She and Danny would always try to prove that they are better than the other and other stuff like that. Even though all that, there were rumors that Danny has a crush on Rosie…  
Audition tape: (take place on a mountain side) is it on? Good! Hello, my name is Rosie Hollister, and I am determined to win total drama all at sea. I'm great at mountain climbing, hiking, and other stuff that will surely help my team also... (Sound of something falling from above can be heard) what the?!(Look up eyes widen) uh oh! (Cartwheel out of the way and a medium size rock fell where she was just standing) well... That was a close one. If your impress by that then you should pick me to be on this season of total drama.

Full name: Danny Peters  
Nickname: none  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male

Sexuality: straight

Stereotype: the mischievous prankster  
Body type: normal height for a 16 year old, a bit scrawny but strong  
Markings: none  
Hair style/color: brown short hair, some of his bangs cover his right eye  
Eyes color: black  
Skin tone: lightly tan  
Nationality: Canadian American  
Would they be a hero or villain: he would seem a bit like a villain but he is a hero  
Allergies: none  
Every day outfit: red hoody with black strings with the sleeves rolled up and under it is a black long sleeves shirt. Navy blue jeans and black shoes  
Swimwear: black trunks  
Sleepwear: white shirt and black sweet pants  
Formal wear: black jacket with the sleeves rolled up with a white shirt under it, red bowtie, black dress pants and black shoes.  
Personality overall: he a prankster and tends to cause mischief, but he still kind at the same time. He has his limits and knows when the pranks go too far. He also kind to his friends and hates bullies.  
Likes: pranks, soccer, skateboarding, action movies  
Dislike: eels, bullies, snobs, sometime s the rules.

Strength: even though he doesn't look like it, he actually pretty strong, fast and agile. He also smart.

Weakness: he afraid of eels, his temper can get the better of him sometimes.  
Family and friends at home: he has a mom and dad at home. He has some friends  
Enemies at home: he knows Rosie, but he doesn't really call her his enemy but they don't get along to well.  
Fears: electric eels  
Talents/hobbies: he skateboards, because of his graffiti work he became a good drawer  
Currently in a relationship: no  
Do you like one: yes  
What kind of relationship: a tough girl who can defend herself and doesn't let anyone get her down and knows to have some fun, but at the same time kind and friendly.  
Bio/history: Danny is a boy who likes to be a rebel. He meets Rosie around the age of 11 and he pulls a prank on her. He kept doing that and she said she would never forgive him. He surprisingly get good grades and enjoys skateboarding .He got his fear of eels at a trip to the aquarium. He fell into the electric eels tank and woke up in the hospital. He and Rosie would always try to prove that they are better than the other and other stuff like that. Even though all that, there were rumors that Danny has a crush on Rosie…  
Audition tape: (it is night time and Danny is painting graffiti on the school wall with his skateboard next to him) Hello there. My name is Danny Peters and this is why I should be on Total Drama. Believe it or not I'm pretty fast and smart. Plus I'm sure my pranks will get you tons of ratings. Also, I heard a '_friend'_ of mine was trying out too." He add air quotes to the friends part then snicker "Wouldn't want to leave her all alone now would we?" (A flash light shines on Danny and Yelling can be heard) Got to go. Pick me for Total Drama!" (He then grabs his skateboard and runs to the camera to turn it off)

These are some of my OCs. Please remember that if your OC haven't been chosen yet, there's still a chance it will. Please review, Pm, and spread the word.


End file.
